I do love you, Baka
by lelalemon
Summary: The unique relationship between Yuki and Shuichi. Will become rather mature.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Gravitation, or Loveless. Loveless has nothing to do with this.. I just thought I'd say it.

"Yuki!!"Shuichi shouts as he gets home.

"Tadaima Yuki!"

"Shut up!" Yuki yells in return.

"God damn brat..." He mumbles under his breathe.

Shuichi frowns. "_He's probably near a dead line."_ He makes some ramen for him and Yuki. It was already late into the night, and he knew that the author wouldn't stop working to prepare himself a meal.

"Yuki, I made you some food." He'd even made it with vegetables, like Yuki liked it. Yuki's tummy grumbled as he smelled the food, though he did not look away from his screen.

He was thankful, deep down, that his pink baka had been so considerate. But the Eiri on the surface, the one who was enthralled in his current book and upset by how monotonous it all sounded couldn't show that happiness. He instead, was angry.

Shuichi put the noodles down and smiles as he said "eat up, Yuki." He flung the bowl up and yelled at Shuichi to leave him alone.

The scalding hot liquid and food covered Shuichi and he let out a cry before running out of the room and into the bathroom. Yuki worriedly runs after him.

He watches Shuichi undress in the bathroom and get into the shower. His skin was red and hurt.

"I'm..." He wants to apologize, but he can't. "Are you alright?" Shuichi nods and gets out shortly after.

Yuki dries his skin and rubs medication on it before bandaging the poor boy where the burns were the worst.

It was now after midnight, so Yuki took Shuichi into his bed. He rarely let Shu sleep with him, and never during a deadline.

He held Shuichi close to him, his body begging for forgiveness, though he could not bring himself to ask for it. He knew, he'd gone much too far this time.

"Yuki…" Shuichi whispers quietly into his lover's chest.

"Yes, Shu?"

"I forgive you."

Yuki kisses Shu on the forehead.

"Go to sleep, Shu."

"I love you Yuki."

He gives him a lovingly, but sad smile.

"I know."

Was Yuki's only reply. Shuichi seemed happy with it, and closed his eyes, but Yuki felt guilty. He sighed and leaned his head down to Shuichi's ear.

"I love you too, Strawberry baka."

So, to be continued. ) R and R


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I may have pink hair like Shuicchi, but I do not own Gravitation. Nor do I own Loveless. I also don't own Adam West, but they are all on my birthday list. Ha.**

* * *

It was Sunday. In other words, no-work-sleep-in day for Shuichi. He opens his eyes and sees Yuki asleep next to him. Holding him.

His beautiful, sparkly, violet eyes open wide. They are soon met by sleepy, golden eyes.

"Yuki?"

"Hn?"

"Yuki!" Shuichi squeals happily, pulling Yuki closer.

"Quiet!" he commands harshly.

Shuichi lets go of Yuki, his eyes show… fear? Perhaps disgust?

"Shu…" Yuki hugs him tight. He kisses Shu's lips, a low moan escaping the strawberry scented man. He gets on top of Shuichi, ripping at his clothing. He makes the young man scream beneath him. His body writhing, aching for touch, aching for relief.

"Yuki! Ah!" Shuichi cries out.

Blood dripped down Yuki's back as Shuichi's fingernails dug themselves in. It was pleasurable pain. It was painful pleasure. When it was over shuichi laid on his tummy, curled up and crying. Yuki, now fully satisfied in both a sexual and a "He forgives me" way leans down to kiss Shu before whispering "I've got to get back to work" and leaving the pink haired man to sob alone.

Shu decides to go for a walk. His legs were wobbly. His body ached, solely in pain now.

"Shuuuuu!" Ryuichi glomps him from behind.

"Hey, Ryu-chan." Shuichi replies a little sullen, but still very happy to see his idol.

He loved Ryuichi. He had since he was younger. He was the reason Shuichi went into the business. This made Shuichi laugh. He _loved_ Ryuichi? He probably didin't know what love was.

His smile fades quickly. "I'm becoming just like Yuki" he thinks to himself.

"Why do you look so sad, na no na?" Ryuichi has his Kuma ask Shuichi.

Shuichi smiles at Ryuichi's five-year-old-in-a-grown-man's-body antics.

"I'm not sad, I'm just tired." Shuichi replies.

Ryuichi's phone goes off; Shuichi used it to his advantage.

"Please, excuse me." Shuichi says as he leaves. The ringing of Ryuichi's phone following him, though the sparkly boy-man did not.

Shuichi kept walking until he found himself in the very park he'd met Yuki in. "I fell in love with you here." Shuichi whispered sadly.

Back in his study, Yuki was unable to concentrate. The characters weren't talking. Not to themselves, not to each other, and certainly not to him. He groans and leans back, cigarette in hand.

"Maybe… I should go see how Shuichi is doing…" He debates it for sometime before Shuichi knocks on the door. He has food in his hands.

"I brought you some food, Yuki… Are you hungry?" Yuki shrugs, knowing full well that he is starving.

Shuichi sets the dish down, Yuki looks at it. There was rice and chicken, vegetables and a heart-shaped cookie. Yuki couldn't suppress his smile.

Shuichi was already walking down the hall when Yuki went after him, leaving the food behind.

Naturally, Shuichi kind of panicked when he seen Yuki chasing after him.

"I… is something wrong, Yuki?"

Yuki, being a man unable to thank or apologize, grabs Shuichi into a huge hug and gives him a very loving kiss. Shuichi's wide, violet eyes close slowly. His frowning lips curve upwards into a smile against his lover's lips. "I love you too, Yuki." He calls happily as the author goes back to his study. It seems he'd solved his problem and the characters as well.

* * *

Read and review. To be continued. )


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimerrrr: I. Do. Not. Own. Gravitation. Or. Any. Other. Cool. Anime. Or. Any. Lame. Ones. I own my seventeen piercings, and my magenta hair. )**

* * *

At NG Studios, Shuichi, Hiro, Suguru and all were running around like headless chickens getting ready for the next days concert.

Around eleven, Shuichi begged a yawning K to let them all go home and rest up.

He waves at Hiro, who had just brought him home and walked inside quietly. Well, quietly for Shuichi. He drops on to the couch exhaustedly.

Yuki walks in to see what the noise was, and looks down at a sleepy Shuichi.

"Did you just get home?" Yuki asks his little lover.

"Yeah… rehearsing all night." Shuichi replied hoarsely.

Yuki walks back towards his study and Shuichi jumps up.

"Wait, Yuki!"

Yuki turns to look at Shuichi.

"Will you come to my concert tomorrow? I got a ticket for you…"

The author blinks for a few moments.

"I'll think about it," and then walks into the tiny room.

At about nine Yuki tries waking Shuichi. "Get your ass up before I have to step on you. K is on the phone."

Shu grabs the phone, grumbling under his breath.

"What was that, Shu?" Yuki asks, lifting a foot over his lovers body.

"Nothing Yuki, I love you!" Yuki Smiles and lowers his foot.

"Hai K?" Shu asks.

"We're meeting at the studio at noon today to get ready, just thought I'd let you know."

"Okay, thank you." He hands the phone back to Yuki, who is standing at the foot of the couch.

His tummy grumbles, Yuki hears it and goes into the kitchen to make the boy some breakfast.

Shuichi walks in and hugs Yuki from behind.

"You have a deadline, it's so rare to see you out."

"Baka, keep reminding me and I'll go back in there."

Shuichi tightens his grip.

"I love you Yuki."

"I know Brat." Yuki says as he pats the arms that are around him.

* * *

Shuichi is hurrying to get ready for the concert. He's on stage in a matter or minutes and looking out to the crowd, no sign of Yuki.

He loses himself to the music and doesn't pay attention to the "Is Yuki here or not" voice in his head until the end.

He doesn't see him still, and it's the last song of the concert.

"This song, is for love." He says, smiling sadly.

The crowd roars as he begings.

His whole body moving to the song.

Sensual, romatic, refined music escaping his lips.

The audience is silent, watching the beautiful singer's body twist with his words. His beautiful voice like silk blowing in the wind.

It was impossible to have not just fallen in love with him.

As he walks backstage into dressing room, he's grabbed and held. He starts flailing and screaming until the voice of his attacker says "quiet, baka."

He turns around to see his Yuki, smug smile and all.

"Yuki!" He screams and tackles the man.

"You actually came?"

Yuki just looks at him. "Was that last song for me?"

Shuichi blushes and nods.

"Then how could I miss it?"

* * *

They go home.

"My book is done." Yuki says, with hesitation in his voice.

"That's good." Shuichi smiles genuinely at him.

"I want you to have the first copy."

Shuichi is shocked, and nods.

Yuki hands it to him. His face is very red.

"Open it, baka. I'm tired."

Shu opens the book and looks at the dedication.

"To Shuichi, my strawberry baka. With all my love."

Shuichi's eyes tear up, then water drops down his face and onto the page.

He quickly wipes the page off and looks up at Yuki, then grabs him.

"Thank you." Shuichi says, Yuki tightens his grip.

"To actually have you say you love me, I… I…" He trys to choke the rest out, but keeps sobbing.

"I know, baka. Shh, let's get some sleep."

Shuichi looks up at him again.

"You want me… to share the bed with you? Really?"

Yuki, already having exceeded his romance limit, replies "take it or leave it. I'm going to bed."

Shuichi follows, of course and cuddles next to his lover.

Yuki wakes to Shuichi having a nightmare. "Shu… Shu, wake up."

His only reply was Shuichi crying out at no one inparticular.

"Please, please! No!" Shuichi screams.

* * *

**Hmm. Wonder where this is going. Read and review )**


	4. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Gravitation. Nor do I own Loveless. If I were the owner of eithe rof these things, the world would be just a little more hentai. But I digress.

This is a sad chapter and involves some male-male action.

* * *

"Yuki?" Shuichi open his eyes.

"Hey." Yuki says, concern engulfing his voice.

"What were you dreaming?" He bluntly pries.

"I was pregnant, and you were so angry." A half asleep Shuichi replies "You were beating me, and…" He lets out a yawn. "And then I woke up."

Yuki is hurt by how lax Shuichi was being after having such a horrible dream. After dreaming of the man he loved more than anything else hurting him so much.

"Go back to sleep, Shu." Yuki whispers, but Shuichi is already snoring

Yuki gets up to A disgusting sound. Is shuichi vomiting?

"What are you doing?" Yuki asks through the door. His voice sounds agitated, though he is not.

"I'm cold…" is his only reply.

"Shuichi, I'm taking you to the hospital."

"Yuki… Yuki… I can't get up on my own. I feel too weak." Shuichi says softly.

Yuki walks in and lifts him up bridal style so that they can get ready to go. They are admitted in and soon sent out.

"There seems to be nothing wrong with him. It's probably just a cold." The doctors say. However, once they get home Shuichi is still out of it.

On the rare occasion that Yuki can convince him to eat, he vomits.

"That is it!" Yuki shouts. "Yuki, I'm so sorry." Shuichi whispers. He's scared.

"Those doctors are obviously fucking idiots."

"Yuki, I love you. I'll get better, I promise. I'm sorry." Shuichi says pleadingly.

"Shut the fuck up, baka! It's not your fault that you're sick."

Shuichi is crying.

"Oh… Shuichi… Don't cry." He sighs. "Come on." "I'm sorry."

Yuki picks Shuichi up and takes him to his bed. They cuddle, though Yuki is exhausted.

"I can't believe how you've been caring for me. I haven't even seen you go into your study for over a week." Yuki blushes at being called out on his kindness towards Shuichi.

"Shush, baka. Of course I'm taking care of you."

"Yuki…"

"Yeah, baka?" Shuichi smiles.

"When I'm better, you can fuck me silly, every night for a whole week." Yuki laughs.

"Go to sleep, Shu."

* * *

He hears Shuichi in the bathroom vomiting. It's about four in the morning.

"Shuichi, hospital. Now."

Shuichi nods and looks to Yuki to help him up. At the hospital they lay him down and do many tests on him.

"We need to keep him here for a few tests… this could take several days. You can stay or go." They tell Yuki.

"I'm staying, of course." He says sharply. They just nod and leave the two alone.

After about a week in the hospital, they come in with sullen looks.

"Is he awake?" they ask Yuki.

"No, he was really tired."

"Then, well just tell you…."

"What?" Yuki asks impatiently.

"I'm sorry, but, Mr. Shindou has HIV." Yuki's mouth drops.

"What?" He screams.

"We're sorry, we ran several tests. He is HIV positive."

Yuki falls backwards into the chair he had been sitting in earlier.

"Yuki…" Shuichi whispers.

"Shu… baby…"

"I know Yuki, I heard. It's alright."

Yuki's tears were falling freely.

"I'm sorry Yuki."

"Shut up Shuichi. Just, stop." He hugs Shu tight and cries into his hospital gown.

"It must've been one of those thugs that raped me. I promise you, Yuki. I have never cheated on you."

"Shu, that's my last worry rig…" He was cut off by Shuichi.

"You have to get checked. What if I gave it to you? Oh God." Shuichi cried. The doctors took a blood sample from Yuki and left the two in peace.

"Yuki, I'm sorry."

"Don't say that anymore." Yuki's rage was building up.

"But I am. I'm sorry. You must find me disgusting." Yuki hits Shuichi in the face before staring shocked at his hand.

"Shu, I'm… I'm sorry." He grabs Shuichi close.

"You can leave me, now. I won't look for you, and I won't come back to you."

"Why would I leave you now? Isn't it only natural to want to nurse the people you love when they need it most?"

* * *

Ten years later.

"Yuki… Hey. I love you…" Shuichi was next to Yuki in bed.

"Mmn. I love you too. More sleep…" He went back to bed.

Shuichi only smiles knowingly. Yuki had been taking care of him these many past years. He'd been so nice and gentle. Never once asking Shuichi to wash dishes. He'd stopped yelling at Shuichi so much. He'd only hit Shu a couple of times over the years. Never making Shuichi have rough sex with him. Never allowing their love making to get rough.

Shuichi didn't mind that, so much. He was thankful that Yuki would still make love to him, even knowing that he was HIV positive and Yuki came back being negative. He'd gotten lucky, they'd only made love one after the rape and though it was unprotected, Yuki hadn't been infected. They were, of course more careful now.

Recently, Shu felt his body becoming weaker. The doctor had already told them several years ago that the HIV was now AIDS. He knows that soon, he will die.

"Yuki…" Yuki tightens his grip of the younger man's hip.

"Yes?"

"Make love to me." Yuki kisses him and they start undressing. It starts out soft, slow. Shuichi wraps his arms around Yuki's neck, begging him not to stop.

Yuki's movements were calculated, in order to make it easier on Shu.

"Yu… Yuki!" Shu moaned.

"I love you, Shu."

"Ah, Yuki. I… I want it rough." Yuki looked down at his blushing lover.

"What?" He asked, somewhat in disbelief.

"Please?" Shu asked quietly. Yuki complied, only, instead of making Shu writhe beneath him, and then leaving him to cry, he made sure they both enjoyed it.

"That was an unusual request." Yuki noted out loud at he held Shu on his chest. His body had already been lithe, but now it was skeletal.

His body was bruised; not from abuse, but from touch. Just hugging the strawberry haired man could bruise him.

"Yuki… tell me you love me." Yuki smiles. "I love you Shu, I love you with all my heart." Shu smiles.

"I love you... too… Yuki."

Yuki noticed how heavy Shu becomes.

"Shu?" He asks, gently nudging his lover. He gets no response.

"Shu?" He is more panicked.

"Shuichi? Baby, look at me!"

His body doesn't move. Yuki grabs the body to him and sits up, there is no pulse, but his still has a very gentle smile.

"Shu, no. No please!" Yuki cries outs.

He knows that his lover isn't coming back, but. He just can't let it go like that. He kisses his Strawberry baka's lips once more and lays him down gently to call someone. He sits on the bed, holding tightly to Shu's lifeless hand until they come and pick him up.

He sits alone on the bed after that. He looks down at his floor, staring at nothing, really. He smiles as tears fall from his eyes at a rapid rate. "I love you Shu. I love you…"

* * *

Please read and review. Also, enjoy.


End file.
